1. Technical Field
This application relates to a navigation system for a vehicle. More particularly, the application relates to a navigation system that uses monetary cost-related information to determine one or more routes and/or travel times to a destination and/or to navigate the vehicle.
2. Related Art
Vehicular navigation systems generally determine the current position of the vehicle and guide the user of the vehicle to a destination according to map information stored in the navigation system's database. A navigation system may guide the user of the system to a destination by determining one or more routes to the destination. The route may include one or more paths that are defined by the map information. A path may include a road, waterway, air space or the like. If the navigation system determines multiple routes, the navigation system may allow the user to select one of the multiple routes. For example, the user may be given an option to choose the route involving the least travel time (the fastest route), the route involving the shortest travel distance (the shortest route), or perhaps a route including scenic views or points of interest for sightseeing (a scenic route). In addition, before determining the route or routes, the navigation system may also allow the user to indicate to the navigation system that the route should avoid or eliminate certain path types or actions. For example, the user may indicate that the route should avoid or eliminate path types such as, motorways, tunnels, or toll roads, or activities such as right turns or left turns.